


Kuro Koshka

by The_world_is_crazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alya Césaire Bashing, And so does Nekozawa, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bee Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Foreign Exchange Student, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Magical Artifacts, Mari has a crush, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nekozawa Is Rich, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), References to Ouran High School Host Club, She has Umehito now, Turtle Luka Couffaine, but no one knows, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_world_is_crazy/pseuds/The_world_is_crazy
Summary: Plagg is done. He had been patient with Adrien, even if he is not his true chosen. He had been patient with his mistakes and his naivety, but he cannot do this anymore. Adrien's actions became worse and worse. Making sugarcube's chosen cry is the last straw. Looks like it's time for a change, starting with his chosen.Nekozawa Umehito has no clue why he agreed to go to Paris, of all places. The idea of becoming a superhero is not the reason, no, he is more interested on the idea of using a more powerful magic. And maybe that strangely cute girl helps a little.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Nekozawa Umehito/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Kuro Koshka

**Author's Note:**

> The ML characters are older in this. As in around 16 to 17 in this. This means Marinette gained the Miraculous when she is 16.
> 
> Italics are in a different language.

How dare he? How dare that ignorant, naive, _spoiled_ boy do that? How stupid can he be?

Plagg is _done_.

He is so done with his chosen. Adrien did not change his attitude at all, not for the lack of trying either. 

Plagg had called him out on goofing around during an akuma. He had called him out for not helping Ladybug when Paris was flooded. He had called him out when he whined about Ladybug not agreeing to dating him.

That is only his _hero_ identity.

His civilian self had also been called out. Plagg called him out when he keeps enabling his 'childhood friend', granted she is better now. He had called him out for letting that sausage haired girl lie to his classmates. He had called him out for not helping pigtails and letting her be isolated.

Now Adrien mess up big time. He had made sugarcube's chosen cry, in _both_ identites at the _same_ day.

Plagg is done.

If Adrien won't changed, then he will no longer put up with him. Plagg had given the model plenty of chances, today's actions are the final straw.

Unlike other kwamis, Plagg can leave anytime he wishes. The reason is simple. For centuries the Black Cat miraculous had been used by a bloodline, until something happened. The guardians refused to give him back to said family. The guardian, to commiserate, decided to give Plagg leniency to the whole holder thing.

If Plagg deems his holder as someone no longer worthy, then he may leave and choose his new holder. Not even the guardian can change his decision.

Plagg knew he cannot leave yet. He needs to plan. Despite appearing lazy, Plagg is powerful. With a bit of magic, careful not to let Adrien notice, he spread his sense througout Paris. This ability allows him to find someone that would be compatible with him.

It took Plagg a week to finally find someone. On the dead of the night, while Adrien is asleep, he took the ring and left.

* * *

Nekozawa Umehito has no clue why he agreed to go to Paris, of all places. Right, he remembers now. He had came here to learn more about the magic in the city.

Miraculous, items that hold deities with incredible power. They can grant their holders powers of different kinds. Umehito's personal favorite is the Black Cat.

It was easy enough to gain information about the Miraculous. His family, the Nekozawa line, used to have the Black Cat ring as a family heirloom. They were blessed to have more access towards magic. In other words, an easier time to use magic especially the Dark Arts.

Of course with a blessing comes a curse. Whoever in the Nekozawa line with more potent magic, had a difficulty with light. Umehito has the strongest magical ability in his clan for the last century and a half.

It would not be too bad, if his family still has the miraculous. The ring is always given to the strongest magic user, it helps lift their curse a bit. The longer they have the ring, the more resistant they are to sunlight.

But they lost it.

Lost is a strong word, the ring was in fact stolen. The holder was a corrupted man, his family would rather not speak on how he gained the ring. After that, it went back to the guardians. The guardians did not give it back to his family, despite them technically owning it.

Actually, the reason of learning magic was what he had given the school. Ouran is more than happy to let him go, mostly since he had terrified most of the High school student body on his last stunt.

The real reason is so he can be around the Ladybug miraculous' magic. If he stays long enough, he can get his photophobia to lessen. That and he might be able to steal the ring if he has the time. ~~It's not stealing if you are taking back what is yours~~.

Now here he is, at midnight, outside his balcony. Being unable to go out at daytime made him nocturnal, a problem when he has school. 

Eh, old habits die hard.

"It sure is a nice night, _ne_ (right) Beelzenef?" Umehito asked, making his hand move to make it appear as if the puppet was nodding.

"You sure are right kid!"

Umehito froze and turn around, looking wildly for the source of the voice. He knew for certain he is the only one in his room, the night staff are most likely downstairs. Not only that, but bodyguards are positioned outside his bedroom.

"Who's there?" Umehito said, his voice hoarse and low. Most people tend to avoid him, making it difficult for him to socialize in person.

"Over here!"

Umehito walk slowly towards the source. The source being on the stand next to his bed. He made sure to prepare a spell and alert the guards if the worse comes.

There on the stand is a...cat? It looks like a cat, but it was tiny. And the head is large. And it, he, whatever was staring at him.

"Hey kid, got any cheese?"

And Umehito passed out.

* * *

Plagg is a bit annoyed that his new holder, he'll make him agree, had passed out the moment he spoke. Then again, a speaking cat-like thing that somehow entered what appears to be a mansion ~~which is _way_ bigger than the Agrestes~~ and avoid the _armed_ guards asking for cheese is sure to get a reaction.

The moment his new chosen woke up, he look at Plagg in shock. Plagg gave him a friendly grin. Atleast he hope it was friendly. The kid feels of Dark magic, he is most likely wary towards magical artifacts and him.

"The name's Plagg, and I am the-"

"Kwami of destruction and the Kwami of the Black Cat miraculous." The kid cut him off, still giving him a look of awe. Atleast Plagg knows he knows about the miraculous. Then again, the feel of magic should have been a clue enough.

"Yes, and you are my new chosen!"

" _Nani_ (What)? What happened to Chat Noir?" Japanese then, this might be a problem. If the kid is a foreigner, he has to get him to stay at Paris. But if the mansion is anything to go by, Plagg doubts it would be that much of a problem.

"Didn't work. Look kid, out of everyone in Paris, you have the most compability with me. That is why I chose you." Plagg said, deciding not to give the details. He'll give more, but not now. "So do you accept?"

"It would be foolish not to."

Plagg grinned, maybe this one has common sense. "You didn't give me your name by the way."

"Nekozawa Umehito, heir to the Nekozawa clan. To be honest, I was planning on a way to steal you."

A Nekozawa, what luck. He had missed the family, they were the only ones to truly used the miraculous to its fullest. ~~That would also explain why he knows about him and reeks of magic~~. And his new holder happens to be the heir. 

Plagg ignores the fact that he admitted to be planning to steal him. He does, after all, belongs to the Nekozawa clan.

Plagg suddenly remembers an important detail.

"You won't happen to have the curse, do you?"

"I have the strongest magical ability in the family. I can barely stay with the lights not dimmed, much less go out at daytime."

"Ah, camembert."


End file.
